She is My Girlfriend
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Hinata tidak bisa menolak apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke. Mulai dari saat Uchiha Sasuke berkata "Mulai hari ini kau pacarku,". Dengan pasrahnya, Hinata manggut-manggut aja. Lalu Hinata mau-maunya dibawa ke kediaman Uchiha. Apa dia tidak takut? Kalau ternyata di rumah Sasuke tidak ada orang lain bagaimana?/ a SasuHina oneshoot for 100 Love Story For SasuHina. Warning inside, DLD


**She is My Girlfriend**

**Naruto **belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, TYPOS, GaJe, Abal, Ide pasaran, etc, dll...  
Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Dedicated for 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya berawal dari anak kelinci yang sedang terdesak oleh sang serigala.

"Aku suka kamu,"

"E-Eh?"

"Ck, aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Hyuuga,"

"M-Maksudku -emh... k-kok bisa? K-kita kan tidak saling kenal. Dan... dan aku kira kau sudah b-berpacaran dengan U-Uzumaki-san. T-Terus-"

"Cerewet. Pokoknya mulai hari ini kau pacarku,"

Dan berakhir dengan anak kelinci imut yang takluk oleh serigala buas yang cakep.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, duduk dengan sangat tidak tenang di sofa hitam kediaman Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak, kini ia sedang dipandang dengan intens oleh tiga pasang mata onyx di hadapannya.

Ia tidak menyangka, menolong Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang dihukum oleh Kurenai-sensei, membawanya pada situasi yang sangat tidak ia duga. Sangat tidak ia duga sama sekali.

Tadinya ia kasihan melihat Sasuke yang sedang susah payah mengelompokkan buku-buku di perpustakaan berdasarkan genre dan judul. Apalagi jari-jari tangan kanan Uchiha tersebut sedang terluka. Hinata yang pada dasarnya berhati lembut kayak ice cream cokelat kesenangan Hanabi –adiknya-, merasa terpanggil untuk membantu Uchiha bungsu ini.

Alasan Kurenai-sensei menghukum laki-laki dengan model rambut anehnya itu adalah karena ia terlibat perkelahian dengan siswa sekolah Iwa dan memecahkan kaca jendela sebagai wujud kekesalannya. Mengerikan memang.

Hinata sempat heran, Sasuke ini cita-citanya jadi apa sih? Sedikit-sedikit berantem. Kalau nggak berantem, ikut balapan liar. Atau kalau lagi lapar, dia majakin bento siswi di sekolah.  
Err... sebenarnya yang terakhir nggak sepenuhnya betul, sih. Siswi-siswi itu aja yang paksa-paksa Sasuke untuk mengambil bento mereka. Entah mereka yang bego, atau Sasuke yang jago ilmu hipnotis.

Eh? Hipnotis? Maybe yes, maybe no.

Maybe yes, karena Hinata tidak bisa menolak apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke. Mulai dari saat Uchiha Sasuke berkata "Mulai hari ini kau pacar-ku,". Dengan pasrah, Hinata manggut-manggut aja. Lalu Hinata mau-maunya dibawa ke kediaman Uchiha. Apa dia tidak takut? Kalau ternyata di rumah Sasuke tidak ada orang lain bagaimana?

M-Maksudnya, Uchiha Sasuke itu cowok, Hyuuga Hinata seorang cewek. Kalau cowok dan cewek berduaan, pihak ketiga adalah setan. Gimana kalau dia di-ehem-ehem-in sama Sasuke? Bisa fatal akibatnya.

Berarti ada kemungkinan Sasuke menghipnotis Hinata, biar si cewek imut itu bisa ngikutin apa saja perintah Sasuke.

Maybe no, karena sebenarnya Hinata kurang yakin juga sih. Apa benar ia menerima pernyataan sepihak Sasuke gara-gara ilmu hipnotis Sasuke? Masa sih Sasuke yang cakep itu perlu ilmu hipnotis buat manaklukkan cewek. Yang benar aja... dia 'kan ganteng plus pintar-walaupun seorang preman- plus kaya. Jadi untuk apa repot-repot pakai cara hipnotis. Nah loh? Berarti Hinata yang anak baik-baik dan selalu cari aman tersebut, suka sama Sasuke dong.

Eh..? Suka apa takut yah? Secara 'kan Sasuke itu orangnya nyeremin juga. Kayak preman pasar yang sering malak. Entahlah, Hinata jadi bingung sendiri dengan alur pemikirannya.

"Imut banget..." pekik seorang wanita satu-satunya dari kumpulan makhluk bermata onyx yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Akhirnya ada juga yang memecahkan keheningan. Soaalnya semenjak Sasuke mengatakan "Ini pacarku," pada tiga orang di depannya, keadaan langsung sunyi senyap kayak kuburan.

Kembali lagi pada Hinata yang masih menunduk dan sesekali mengintip orang-orang di hadapannya dari balik poni tebalnya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, Hinata bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda-beda dari setiap penghuninya –hantu, iblis, jin, setan, dan kawan-kawan tidak termasuk-.

Mulai dari yang menyebut Hinata imut. Auranya lembut, menenangkan, dan penuh antusiasme. Antusias karena apa, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu. Hinata cuma bisa menunduk dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan tangannya yang saling bertautan di atas pahanya.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya seorang lagi. Namun kali ini seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan dikuncir rendah.

Nah kalau yang ini, Hinata bisa merasakan kalau orang ini adalah tipe orang yang tenang, penyayang, dan tegas. Benar atau tidaknya, Hinata tidak bisa memastikan. Hinata 'kan cuma bisa menebak-nebak saja.

"Hyu...Hy-" dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata menahan kegugupannya. Tapi apa yang dia inginkan, tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Kenyataannya suaranya malah terdengar bergetar.

Mendengar dan melihat itu, seorang lagi dari kumpulan makhluk bermata onyx yang sedang duduk santai di samping Hinata, merasa terpanggil untuk membantu Hinata. Cieh, tumben jiwa penolongnya kumat.

"Hyuuga Hinata-" kata orang yang Hinata kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terdengar menggantung tadi, "-chan. Ah, bukan. Hime. Hinata-hime,"

Hinata refleks menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Hinata merasa... aneh? Ya, aneh. Baru kali ini ada yang memangilnya dengan sebutan Hinata-hime. 'Memangnya aku putri raja sampai dipanggil Hime?'batin Hinata.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sepertinya hendak protes, Sasuke langsung menatap bola mata lavender Hinata dengan sedikit melotot. Menurut Hinata pelototan Sasuke seolah berkata –diam-atau-kau-mati. Jadi, Hinata kembali menunduk dengan pasrah.

Padahal sebenarnya arti pelototan Sasuke adalah 'Jangan protes,'. Hinata saja yang berlebihan dan salah mengartikan. Eh? Atau tatapan Sasuke yang memang sulit untuk dimengerti ya?

"Manis sekali. Sama seperti namanya. Kau bisa dapat yang seperti ini di mana, brengsek?"

"SAI..." tegur si wanita dan laki-laki berambut hitam panjang.

Oke yang tadi berbicara asal-asalan adalah seorang lagi yang bermata onyx. Hinata dapat mengintip senyum-sangat-tidak-ikhlas yang tersungging di bibir laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. Lama-lama Hinata jadi ngeri juga melihat senyum laki-laki itu yang lebih seperti psikopat.

"Ah, jangan dengarkan dia, Hinata-chan. Mulutnya memang sekasar dan sekotor sikat kamar mandi. Oh, iya. Kami belum memperkenalkan diri kami. Aku Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke. Salam kenal," kata laki-laki berambut hitam panjang sambil tersenyum ramah setelah memberikan umpatan kecil pada pria pucat tadi.

"S-Salam k-kenal..." kata Hinata sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum canggung.

"Aku Uchiha Mikoto. Aku ibu Itachi dan Sasuke. Hinata-chan boleh memanggilku apa saja. Bahkan kau bisa memanggilku 'mama' seperti Sasuke dan Itachi. Hhh.. aku sangat senang Hinata-chan mau menjadi pacar Sasuke. Mama jadi merasa punya anak gadis. Arigatou ne..." kata wanita berambut panjang dengan warna yang sama dengan milik Sasuke. Biru kehitaman.

Hinata tidak menyangka , wanita yang terkesan periang, lembut, dan hangat tersebut adalah ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan seram, yang sekarang adalah pacarnya. Sulit dipercaya. Hinata jadi meragukan peribahasa yang mengatakan 'Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya,'. Kalau Sasuke sih lebih tepatnya, 'Buah jatuh sangat jauhhhhhhhhh dari pohonnya,'.

"E-Eh? Tidak perlu b-berterima-kasih. A-Aku s-senang melihat a-anda juga s-senang," Hinata jadi bingung sendiri setelah selesai berkata demikian. Apa maksud perkataannya tadi ya? Ck, gara-gara berpikir masalah pohon-pohon tadi, bicaranya jadi ngawur.

"Sekarang giliranku. Aku Uchiha Sai. Sepupu Sasuke. Aku cuma memperingatkanmu. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke bila kau menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka. Nafsu sex Sasuke tergolong tinggi, loh..." kata si pria berkulit pucat dengan nada yang santai.

"SAI..." lagi-lagi Itachi dan Mikoto menegur ucapan Sai yang terkesan vulgar.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu. Periksa saja laptop-nya. Pasti penuh dengan file xxx-"

"Itu karena kau yang memasukkannya, mesum..." protes Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan tuduhan Sai. Enak saja, mencemarkan nama baik Sasuke di depan mama, kakaknya, dan gadis yang kini jadi pacarnya. Bisa hancur reputasinya yang terkenal sebagai preman yang cool bin keren.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa melihat perdebatan orang-orang di depannya.

'Apa Uchiha-san selalu begini bila di rumah?' batin Hinata.

"Ne Sasuke, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil menyeruput teh-nya yang mulai dingin.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. Kalau bilang baru tadi siang, pasti mama, kakak, dan sepupunya mengira dia menyewa Hinata untuk menjadi pacar seharinya. Padahal kan dia berniat menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacar sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Mampus kau Hinata...

"Hm... begini, aku sudah naksir sama Hinata sejak tiga bulan yang lalu," kata Sasuke. Emang sih Sasuke sempat menatap Hinata dengan pandangan 'Wah, bening juga tuh cewek,' saat festifal tahunan sekolah mereka. Tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Hinata ber-cosplay sebagai maid. Memang sih, kelasnya Hinata membuka cafe kecil-kecilan saat itu, dan Hinata menjadi salah satu pelayannya.

Sasuke yang saat itu niatnya mau minta sabun cuci piring di kelas Hinata, gara-gara dia kebagian tugas cuci piring oleh teman kelasnya. Saat itu kelas Sasuke mendirikan stand takoyaki. Sasuke masih ingat betul bagaimana Hinata berusaha terlihat imut dan manja pada setiap pelanggan.

"S-Selamat datang, Onii-chama.." kata Hinata saat itu sambil mememeluk erat buku menu dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dan selanjutnya, preman otak encer tersebut berakhir dengan duduk di salah satu meja, memesan teh madu, dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Ck, konyol memang.

"Ahhh benarkah? Mama tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun akan naksir pada seorang gadis... Mama sempat khawatir akibat Sasuke-kun yang terlalu sering bergaul dengan Naruto-kun," kata Mikoto antusias.

"Yang aku heran adalah, kok Hinata-chan mau dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bertanya pada Hinata.

"Eh? A-Ano... E-Eto..."

"Iya yah, kok Hinata bisa menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikot ikut-ikutan penasaran.

Sedangkan Hinata sudah gelagapan. Bingung mau jawab apa. Dia juga bingung, kok di tidak menolak yah?

"Pakai pelet tuh..." celetuk Sai yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal sofa oleh Sasuke.

"B-Bukan kok," kata Hinata berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang masih membuatnya canggung ini. Seluruh tatapan mata onyx beralih pada Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun o-orang yang baik, kok..."

Sasuke tersenyum menang. Mama Mikoto langsung berseru 'Co Cweeet,'. Itachi menghela napas lega, merasa Sasuke beruntung mendapatkan Hinata. Dan Sai yang cengo'.

.

.

.

Dan tiga hari kemudian, tiga jam setelah bel pulang, di koridor sekolah.

"A-Aku bingung harus bagaimana,"

Hinata menatap ujung sepatunya yang berhadapan sekian centimeter dengan ujung sepatu Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mendapati ujung sepatu Sasuke yang sebelah kanan mengetuk-ngetuk lantai.

"Ya, kita berpacaran. Apa kurang jelas?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara datar.

"B-Bukan itu,"

"Lalu?"

Hinata mencoba menyusun kata-kata di kepalanya agar menjadi kalimat yang dapat dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Hinata sebenarnya bingung karena Sasuke memutuskan secara sepihak kalau Hinata adalah pacarnya. Hinata juga bingung pada Sasuke yang marah-marah pada Kiba yang sering duduk di dekat Hinata. Sasuke juga menggenggam tangannya erat setiap ada kesempatan. Sasuke juga menunggui Hinata di depan rumahnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Sasuke yang tadi pagi menepuk kepala Hinata sebelum masuk kelas masing-masing.

Hinata harus bagaimana? Harus bersikap seperti apa? Menanggapi apa? Apa dia juga harus membalas perlakuan Sasuke? Apa ini yang dinamakan pacaran?

"Yang kutahu, s-sebelum pacaran. S-seorang laki-laki h-harus mengatakan p-perasaannya t-terlebih dahulu-"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tiga hari yang lalu-"

"B-Bukan itu saja. L-Laki-laki itu juga harus m-menunggu p-persetujuan d-dari perempuan,"

Oke, sekarang Sasuke terdiam, tidak berniat mengelak.

"K-Kau t-tidak meminta persetujuanku-"

"Oke, Hinata apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" kata Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Hinata dan menyandarkan tubuh Hinata pada loker di belakangnya. Wajah Hinata sontak memerah malu.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka kamu."

Hinata semakin merona. Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya. Sampai-sampai dia dapat mencium cologne Sasuke yang wangi mint.

"A-Aku mau,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"A-Asalkan kau berhenti berkelahi. Tidak merokok. Tidak bolos lagi,"

"Oke,"

"Janji?"

Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, yang disambut oleh kelingking Sasuke.

"Janji."

Dan kini mereka resmi berpacaran, setelah hal-hal gaje tiga hari ini. Akhirnya Hinata –siswi baik yang biasa saja- menetapkan hatinya pada Sasuke –siswa yang saat ini memilih menjadi MANTAN preman sekolah-.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hal pertama yang ingin saya utarakan adalah MAAF ATAS BERBAGAI MACAM TYPO-NYA... Saya tidak sempat mengoreksi ulang karena suatu hal. Mohon maaf yah. Terus maaf juga bila veritanya full of GAJEness.**

**Yosh, ini fict sumbangan saya yang kedua untuk 100 LSFSH.**

**Nggak tahu mau apa lagi. Last, Enjoy this event...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makassar, 14 Februari 2013**

**R n R?**


End file.
